


Shovel Talk

by mel_dr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, based on a tumblr post by karalovesallthegirls, brief mention of lena, kara will cut a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dr/pseuds/mel_dr
Summary: Maggie didn't know what to expect from Kara but it definitely was not that.





	

Maggie took the last sip of her drink, wincing as the strong liquid passed her lips, and then placed her empty glass on the counter with a _clink_. She sighs, hops off her stool, and starts walking to the exit. About halfway to the door, she feels a soft tapping on her shoulder. Bewildered at who it could be, she spins around is face to face with none other than the sunny Kara Danvers. **  
**

“Hey, Kara. If you’re looking for your sister she left about half an hour ago,” Maggie says immediately.

“I’m not looking for her. I’m, uh, actually here for you.”

“Oh,” is Maggie’s response. Although she likes the younger Danvers, the two never really communicate beyond Alex’s presence. In all honesty, Maggie felt guilty for breaking Alex’s heart but that was only because she knew what would happen if they pursued a relationship while Alex was just coming to terms with her sexuality. Maggie knew firsthand and she was not about to put Alex through that, but it didn’t make rejecting her any less painful. Just looking at Kara makes her feel guilty about it. “So, um, what can I do for you, Little Danvers?”

“I wanted to play a quick round of pool. You up for it?” She smiles sweetly.

Dark eyebrows raise at the request because she was not expecting that. “Yeah, sure. You break,” she agrees and starts walking to the table.

The game went fast, super fast. Maggie thought that Alex was good, but Kara was on a whole new level, it’s almost as if she had superhuman accuracy and hand-eye coordination. Needless to say, Maggie was impressed, even more so that during their game the two had an easy flow of banter and with just the right amount of competitiveness that Maggie found herself genuinely having a good time.

“Alex was right, you do suck!” Kara teases, toying the cue ball between her fingers.

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re some kind of billiards goddess!” Maggie defends, placing her stick back in the rack. She grabs her leather jacket from a nearby stool and places it over her shoulders.

“Oh, Maggie, before you go, I want to tell you something,” Kara paces up to the detective, cue ball still in hand.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Maggie tilts her head.

“I like you, I really do,” she starts with a small smile. “And I really like that you make my sister happy.” Maggie returns the smile but she’s slightly confused as to why Kara is telling her this. Before she can ask, Kara continues, “But you see, the thing is, is that if you hurt her again…” By now Kara is standing right in front of her, a little too close for comfort, and the detective if forced to look up. Kara is taller than Alex, she notes uneasily. “I just might have to hurt you,” Kara finishes, her face now completely somber, a polar opposite to what it was just moments ago. There it is, the shovel talk. Maggie nearly laughs because this is Kara and she wouldn’t even hurt a fly. But just as Maggie was about to bid her farewell once again, she sees Kara start to squeeze the ball in her hand. Her eyes widen as she watched as the ball is crushed to mere dust in the younger Danvers’ bare hand.

Then all at once, Kara’s face splits into an innocent grin. “It’s been fun, Maggie, we should do it again sometime!” She gives the utterly stupefied detective a firm pat on the back. “I’ve gotta go, I don’t want to be late to my date with Lena. See you later, Detective Sawyer.”

_Well, fuck_ , Maggie thinks as she watches Kara’s retreating form. She finally closes her gaping mouth and makes a mental note to _never break Alex Danvers’ heart_.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post by karalovesallthegirls. Although I'm complete supercorp trash, i couldn't pass this up. I am here for protective Kara, but she's like really passive abt it.


End file.
